The present invention pertains to a hydrojet.
The control device in so-called "pot pumps" is a stationary blade ring, in which the blades are arranged such that kinetic energy is converted in the control device into pressure energy to the greatest extent possible. The drive device, which is preferably arranged behind the plane of the flat ship bottom, draws in water from the area under the ship bottom, and the water drawn in is accelerated in the impeller, so that at the outlet of the impeller it has a high kinetic energy, which is converted into pressure 10 energy at the outlet of the control device. That is, the water has a high pressure energy after being discharged from the control device and in the pressure housing. Because of this high pressure energy, it is able to leave the pressure housing at any desired point of the pressure housing and to enter outlet nozzles which determine the direction of outlet of the water jet bringing about the propulsion of the ship. The advantage of this solution is the free selection of the arrangement of the outlet nozzles. The disadvantage is that the design is a relatively expensive one (see DE-A-4021340).